Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki
Welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus! This is a bit of a unique Wiki, so new-comers must read this: What is This Wiki? Important Pages *﻿What is This Wiki? - Information on what this wiki is and why it is plus and not fanon. *Featured Creations - The Fanon Creations you have to check out! *Creations for Free Use - This is a list of fanon things like perks, power-ups, features, guns, characters, etc. that the creator has given permision for all to use in their maps without having to ask for permission. *Community Togetherness - Add your info on here if you are a user with 50 or more edits who enjoys the Wiki so that we can play video games together. *Contact Magma-Man - Contact Magma-Man, the founder of the Wiki, or contact the other admins if he isn't around. **The list of admins can be found here. Featured Creation Aidez-Moi (Help Me in French) is the eleventh installment in the Deathwish storyline by EternalBlaze and Interceptor7. Aidez-Moi takes place in the Les Quatres Temps Shopping Mall in Paris, France. Let the slaughter begin. Read more... Runner Up Previous Featured Creation What Do You Want To Be Featured Next!? Have suggestions for the next featured article! Feel free to tell Magma-Man or the other admins, Ebon Shadowshot, 900bv, EternalBlaze and DeadRaiser! Yes, you can suggest your own article, but only if you really believe it to worth featured status! Please note that if it is based off of something from another game, it won't qualify as a featured creation, since it wasn't created from scratch. The nominees for July 2012 are: *'Bare Bones' by DeadRaiser - Ellen Ripley, her crew and the people of Colony LV-426 are brought to Earth due to the shattering of the multiverse. Will they survive the onslaught of aliens and zombies and discover what has happened? *'Fabrik der Infektion' by Gloryman3 - Will you be able to survive in the Czech-based nazi proving ground? *'Death Before Dishonor' by EternalBlaze - Find out Takeo's sudden entry into the IJA at the cost of his father's life and his own training and wartime experiences. *'Despair' by Ebon Shadowshot - Trapped in a Group 935 research facility in the Ural Mountains, the celebrities discover what has really been going on and gain the help of two former Group 935 scientists, Sophia and Harvey Yena. Will they get out of there alive or will the zombies finally get the better of them? *'Ginae Bal-Yeol' by 900bv - Back to Asia, but now to North Korea, where Tank seems to remember being at some point. What do you want to be the featured article of July 2012? Bare Bones Fabrik der Infektion Death Before Dishonor Despair Ginae Bal-Yeol Want to Share a Creation of Your Own? Don't hesitate! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article If you are in the wrong place... Here are some other Wikis you may be interested in... *Call of Duty Wiki (Everything Call of Duty) *The Call of Duty Fan Fiction Wiki (Fan-fiction for everything Call of Duty) *Nazi Zombies Wiki (Non-fanon version of this Wiki) *Nazi Zombies Portable Wiki (The fan-made PSP game. Yes it's playable and no you don't need special PSP hacks; you just need to connect your PSP to a computer in a similar way to a phone and drop the files in the right spot and DONE) *Spec Ops Plus (This Wiki's younger brother) ﻿ What is your favorite Treyarch Zombie Map? Nacht der Untoten Zombie Verrückt Shi No Numa Der Riese Kino der Toten "Five" Dead Ops Arcade Ascension Call of the Dead Shangri-La Moon What is your least favorite special zombie type? Hellhound Nova Crawler Space Monkey George Romero Shangri-La Monkey Shrieker Zombie Napalm Zombie Astronaut Zombie Phasing Zombie What is your favorite non-Ray Gun canonical Wonder Weapon? Wunderwaffe DG-2 Thundergun Winter's Howl V-R11 Scavenger 31-79 JGb215 Wave Gun Category:Help Using the Wiki Category:Browse